Father's Day Chase
by puffles 44
Summary: It was Father's Day and a series of events ended up with a kiss for the couple... Please read the story, not the summary, I'm not good with summaries... One-shot. Yuuram. Father's Day fic.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Something I made for father's day... It's kind of rushed, so please forgive me for any grammatical errors. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Father's Day Chase

Yuri was in his office, doing paper work, oblivious of how much time he'd spent on doing the said paper work. He was tired and sleepy. He woke up 3 in the morning just to come up with a Father's Day present for his beloved and his father. Yuri and Wolfram had been married for quite some time now, and it's Father's Day. He made chocolates and a heart shaped box out of recycled paper for the chocolates to settle in before being eaten by Wolfram and the blonde's sweet tooth. It was tiring, and since he didn't have that much time in his sleeves to prepare a Father's Day gift for his father, he decided to give him a poem, instead. It was kind of childish, but he didn't have enough time. It was bad enough that he was really tired, but to make things worse, the paper work he's working so hard on is related to isolated wars between used to be very good neighbours, sculptures, cotton fields and very angry townsfolk. He sighed and continued his assigned task.

* * *

"Thank you Gisela." Wolfram said with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to thank me, your Excellency." The green haired paramedic replied.

Wolfram had been feeling sick for weeks and he didn't tell Yuri about it. Today, he decided to have a check up, to see what's wrong. Now that the check up's over, he's very happy with the results.

"I can't wait to tell Yuri about this!" He said. "Though, I don't know how he will react to the news…"

"I'm sure he's going to be really happy…"

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Yuri!" He called as he opened the door of his spouse's office.

Yuri gulped. He didn't do anything to fall under Wolfram's bad books, but by the tone of Wolfram's voice, it seemed like he did do something wrong. He was both worried and scared. He didn't flirt with anyone nor did he cheat; all he did was spend all day in his office, accompanied by the piles of paper work he's working on now. Maybe that's the problem! Maybe he didn't spend enough time with him and now he's mad. Yuri searched his drawer for the box of chocolates and made a quick getaway. He ran past Wolfram, past the guards, to the stables. He mounted on his horse, Au, and rode off to the temple.

Wolfram looked back and sighed. He really shouldn't have done that. For years of being engaged, 2 years of marriage, for him to shout Yuri's name has always been the double-black's signal of running away before he explodes out of anger and/or jealousy. He just made his life harder… Now, he has to find that stupid wimp of his. He sighed and began his search.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while…" Yuri said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright… We know how much of a bother Lord Von Bielefeld is when he's having his mood swings." Murata said. "Not to mention, those villagers. I bet they're lining up to give their presents to you."

"_And besides, I'm sick of listening to another blonde's self proclamation…" _Murata added mentally.

"_What did you think, Daikenja…?" _Shinou glared at his sage.

"_Nothing… I said nothing…" _

"_Oh, that's why there's a long line outside…" _Yuri thought.

"So, how long are you planning to stay here?" Shinou asked.

"A few hours…" Yuri replied, rolling his eyes slowly.

* * *

3 hours later, Yuri came back. As he walked through the hallways, he saw his spouse kneeling on the floor, panting, probably out of exhaustion. He approached the blonde and patted his back.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry for leaving you behind like that. I was just scared that I might've done something to upset you." Yuri said, feeling all guilty.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have shouted at you. After all, it's the only way to tell if to tell if I'm angry or not, isn't it?" Wolfram chuckled.

"Here, this is for you… It's my Father's Day present for you. I made it all by myself, even the box." Yuri said as he gave Wolfram his present.

Wolfram accepted it and kissed him on the cheek.

"I might not have a present, but I do have news for you…"

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"You're going to be father…again." Wolfram said as he placed the box on his lap. "Yuri, I'm pregnant…"

The blonde prince consort looked at the teary eyes of his spouse. He pouted. It seemed that he, too, was getting teary eyed himself. Yuri embraced him tightly. Wolfram let his tears fall; he can't stop his mood swings, can he?

"Thanks Wolfram, that's the best Father's Day gift I've gotten from anybody. I'm sorry for making you search the whole castle."

"It's alright. I'm kind of used to that." Wolfram released him and gave the double-black a kiss.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
